There is known an internal combustion engine which carries plural kinds of fuels, and is operated that a kind of fuel supplied to the internal combustion engine is switched or a rate of plural kinds of fuels supplied to the internal combustion engine is changed depending on operating conditions of the internal combustion engine or a situation. For example, there is known an internal combustion engine which carries an alcohol blended fuel which is fuel blended alcohol with gasoline as a main fuel, and carries gasoline as an auxiliary fuel. In the internal combustion engine, the auxiliary fuel having a good starting performance is used when the internal combustion engine is started up in low temperature. In such internal combustion engines, there is known an internal combustion engine which lights a refueling indicator and urges a refueling of the auxiliary fuel to a driver while decreases an injection quantity of the auxiliary fuel and suppresses a decreasing of the auxiliary fuel when a remaining quantity of the auxiliary fuel is low (see patent literature 1).